This invention relates to fishing equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a holder for holding fishing leaders and lures.
Leader holders, or caddies as they are sometimes referred too, exist including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,604,721, 2,667,010, 3,213,564, 3,713,244 and 4,179,834. In general, known leader holders such as these comprise elongated bodies provided with protruding hooks, tabs or flanges to which opposing hook and swivel ends of the leader are attachable. Some holders provide for attaching leaders of different lengths which is advantageous but such holders typically require cumbersome adjustment of retaining members or have soft, hook puncturable members or bodies which over time with repeated use deteriorate and can become destroyed or ineffective. For example, to change the leader length holding capability of the device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,010, a threaded nut on a central threaded shaft must be loosened and a threaded disk rotated on the shaft to a new desired position and the nut retightened against the disk. Not only is an auxiliary wrench required to be available to loosen the nut, but the disk must be precisely prepositioned before attaching the leader since, once the leader is attached, the disk cannot be rotated and re-positioned. Should the leaders to be held be of slightly different length, or if the disk is not precisely positioned the leaders will either be over tensioned or be loose when attached, in which case, the lines will either not be securely held or the device must be disassembled and the disk re-positioned. Further, although that holder does provide for adjustment to accept different leader lengths, only one leader length may be attached at any given time. That is, leaders of different lengths cannot be intermixed on the same holder.
The holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,564 simultaneously holds leaders of different lengths but utilizes a penetrable member into which the hook end of the leader penetrates which can deteriorate over time due to repeated use.